Something Different
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Its starts to pour, and Rick invites Kate into his apartment... Caskett fanfic, as usual! Rated M for some scenes.


As you can guess, this is another Caskett fanfic. It was raining outside, and I got drenched, and I was thinking about Castle (no surprise there) and I thought 'I wonder what would happen if...' and I came up with this. it looked good in my head, so hopefully its good here!

Disclaimer: I dont own Castle, or any of its characters!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, that's another case solved" Richard Castle implied, walking with Detective Beckett back to his apartment under the grey sky. Her car was a long hike, seeing as there was no parking near the park where they found Nora McLeod, a woman who had murdered her two children and husband.

"You know I couldn't have done it without you," she admitted sheepishly, looking up at him as they waited for the crossing light to change.

"You always help, and I wouldn't be in this without you, my muse," he said, smiling back down at her.

"Hey, remember what I said about calling me your muse?" she raised her eyebrows, and he put on a look of sadness. She looked away, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist his charm. The light said 'walk' so they crossed the road, small droplets of rain hitting them.

"What do you want me to call you, if I can't call you my muse?"

Rain started bucketing down, and Kate was drenched within a minute.

"Just call me Kate, or Beckett," she answered, shivering from the cold. Rick noticed this, and took off his jacket. He put it around her shoulders and hugged her from behind as they walked.

Kate wouldn't usually be this close to him, but she enjoyed it too immensely to go off at him. She put her arms on top of his, and he smiled.

"Thankyou, Rick" she said as they stopped outside of his apartment building.

"Please, come inside, and we will get you dried off, okay?" he just wanted her to be warmer than she was now, and he wanted to be with her. He really liked her, and was getting the impression she felt the same way.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"There is no one home. It will only be us"

"But I still feel-"

"Just come on"

"I really should-"

"That's it"

He picked her up, and she squealed. Rick brought her up to his apartment door, and put her down, taking her hand firmly. Kate put her head down to hide her smile.

"Now, I will get you something to wear, so just stay here. And don't argue about what I give you, because, for all I care, you could walk around here stark naked, and I will still take the clothes off of you" she walked in, and waited in the lounge room. He went into his room, and grabbed some boxers, as well as a top of his. He came back out and gave them to her, directing her to Alexis' room.

"Just go back to the lounge room when you're done, alright? Just put your clothes in the laundry basket, which is to the left of the lounge room. If there's anything you need, just holler" he summed up, about to walk out the door.

"Uh, Rick?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Thanks, a lot. You are really helpful"

"No problem. Anything for a friend" he smiled, and she smiled back, melting at the look in his eyes. He left her alone, closing the door behind him.

She dried herself off, and was a little embarrassed at having to wear only his shirt and boxers. All her clothes were wet, including her underwear. Kate put her clothes in the basket and sat down in front of the fire coming from the fireplace, trying to get warm. He sat behind her and hugged her to his chest, forgetting about putting his shirt on.

"You know, I sometimes watch the fire, and it inspires me," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled. She loved being in his arms, and soaked up every moment with Rick.

"No offence, but your chest is really cold" she said softly, shivering slightly.

"You can feel it through my shirt?"

"Yeah, it is a pretty thin shirt. Why are you hugging me?"

"Don't you want me to?" he said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He moved back, but she turned around and came towards him, sitting cross-legged about 12 inches from him.

"It's not that; I don't mind you hugging me. I was just wondering why you aren't this affectionate towards me at work," she said, and he sat forward and hugged her.

"Well, I always thought I would scare you away, but now I see that you like me, even if it is only a smidgen"

"A smidgen? I like you more than you could imagine" Kate blurted out. She then hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, and buried her face in her arms.

"I really like you, too" he said, and the rain outside became very heavy.

"You don't mean that. You are just saying this to make me feel less embarrassed"

"Oh, Kate. Don't be embarrassed, and I actually really do like you. Were you too blind to see that?"

Kate lifted her head, and was a little surprised to see Ricks face just inches from hers.

"Kiss Me," she whispered almost inaudibly, but Rick heard her. He caught her lips passionately, and she kissed back, smiling onto his lips. It slowly became more heated, and they were both breathing heavily.

"When…is…the rest….of your… family…going…to be home?" Kate asked in between kisses and breaths.

"Oh, they aren't coming home tonight. They are on a trip together, near D.C. They won't be home for a few days" Rick replied, roaming down her neck.

"Well then, keep roaming all you want. Just don't get me pregnant" Kate stuttered, the sensation of Ricks lips on her neck getting to her nerves. He stopped, and she looked up at him.

"I will be right back. I will get some protection, but you have to stay here. And no stripping! That's my job!" he warned, and Kate laughed, sitting patiently.

She couldn't believe what she was getting herself into now. She had liked this guy for who knows how long, and now she was with him. He actually felt the same about her. This was almost like a dream, but she knew it was real.

She felt some arms snake around her waist, and some familiar lips back on her neck, sucking irresistibly. She moaned, trying to keep it hidden. He chuckled onto her neck, and she pushed his head gently down lower.

"Kate, you totally should have been a stripper. You have the body for it" Rick commented, running his hands over her curves.

"According to your new Nikki Heat series, I have a stripper name"

"Ah, I can totally picture that. Kate Beckett, the sexy virgin just looking to get laid"

"I'm not a virgin, Rick," she said, facing him and kissing down his chest.

"I knew you weren't. It's very obvious. Why did you stop me?" the usual puppy dog face was back, and she giggled contentedly. "Because it's my turn. You can still take my clothes off" she took off his boxers, and stared.

"Kate" Rick called her name numerous times, and she eventually looked up.

"What?"

"My body isn't that distracting"

"Yes it is. It's like a models body!"

"Thanks for the compliment. Your body is amazing"

"I reckon we could be stripper buddies," Kate suggested, helping Rick take his top off her. They fiddled with the buttons and finally got it undone, and he started kissing all over her front, anywhere he could find.

"God, Rick. Please, take me now" Kate looked almost disconnected from the rest of the world, and he slipped off the boxers quickly.

"Kate, you are so turned on its unbelievable" his voice was husky now and they couldn't wait any longer. They connected as they never had before, and did so many times until the early hours of the morning. They fell asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, Kate sleeping peacefully on top of Rick.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, its sorta M rated to the max, but it just had to be this way to me. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!  
Abbey  
xx


End file.
